


Look, this is hard for me to say but I feel like you're my family

by Star_fighter111



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Child Abuse, Crying, DAVID BETTER ADOPT MAX, DAVID GO COLLECT YOUR KID, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm not kidding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, NOT MAXVID, Past Abuse, Sad, Sadness, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, bigtime dadvid, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_fighter111/pseuds/Star_fighter111
Summary: Max really needs peace in this world.





	Look, this is hard for me to say but I feel like you're my family

Max looked at the bottom of the cliff.  He was crying his eyes out.  It was probably the first time he cried this much.  He kept looking down into the abyss.   'No one cares about me.'  He thought bitterly, 'why do I even care?'  It was true, he was laughed at for having a stuffed animal which was the only thing his parents ever gave to him.  They locked him in a safe for a day and he did nothing wrong.  He was the one who got threatened and then he was locked in a safe.  No one cares... no one cares.  He screamed for everything to stop, maybe for a moment, he would be alright.  Life had others plans and he did not want to go through with.  He closed his eyes and covered his ears and let out a frustrated scream.  If he died, the world would be less populated, he was doing good.  

He's not one of those people who makes fake smiles, instead uses the sadness and makes it into anger.  If he did that, his parents would notice, right?  He looked down and stepped back.   Pacing back and forth thinking he thought, "What if someone did miss me?  No, to them you're just a misbehaved 10-year-old kid.  When they notice you have gone or even bothered to read the note, they would be rejoicing.  Who wants some worthless kid?"  His mind kept on going.  More tears fell faster if that was even possible.  He jumped up and stomped on the ground trying to release a lot of anger.  None of this was working, just more of the knot feeling in his stomach.  

He was hesitating.  He noticed this.  He looked at his small hands and closed them.  He shouldn't have been born.  He looked down once more and sighed.  He sat on the edge and his feet dangling.  He laughed at himself for being a coward as to not to do this.  He can't live right now.  Maybe if he gets reborn he becomes someone better.  

He looked down and pushed himself off.

 

The big knot in his stomach became bigger.  The gravity was pushing him down and soon everything stopped.  He felt a hand on his jacket.  He closed his eyes thinking once more, "Stupid, why'd you leave the note?"  Once he closed his eyes he kept them shut afraid of who he'll see.  He curled up in a small little ball.   He heard someone say, "Max, I'm sad you're hurting like this?"  He recognized that as David.  He was the closest.  Another voice came, "What can we do to help you?"  That was Gwen.  She was on the other side of him.  

"I'm sorry Max, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  I don't want to lose you."  That was Nikki.  She was sweet but does things questionable.  "Max, I feel stupid for not realizing you were feeling like this.  I wish I've been a better friend."  Neil was nice, he'd probably turned out to be a crazy scientist.  He was crazy now, but crazier when he's older.  All Max did was cry harder.  It wasn't because he didn't like what they were saying, it was because some people cared.  His parents never did and that's why he thought no one would.  He couldn't believe that someone was crying over him.  Soon he fell asleep.

He woke up in his tent with Nikki and Neil beside him.  They were sitting on chairs and Max never would've thought someone would do this.  He laughed at himself saying, "They probably pity me.  Why else would they be here?"  Neil and Nikki woke up and responded to that question, "We don't pity you, we love you, never doubt that."  David came in and asked, "I have to ask questions and tell me if you don't want to answer them.  Okay?"  Max hesitated before nodding.  David continued, "Okay, is anything happening at your house, that may be illegal?"  Max hesitated before responding, "Nothing of the sort."  David knew it was a lie and Max being at a weakly minded place told the truth, "My parents, they tell me things and do things but I hardly call it illegal."

"What type of things Max?"

"Tell me shitty stuff and hit me a couple of times but that's about it, that can't be that bad."

"Max- look, I know this is hard, I want to help.  I'll- I'll even adopt you if you want."

Max's eyes widened and said, "You can't be serious.  Who would want me?"  David answered, "I do, now, only if you want."  Max nodded so many times. 

 

When they were done with the questions Nikki told Max, "I understand if you don't want to be our friends."  Max replied, "I want to be your friend... for the summer.  Maybe more, because. look, this is hard for me to say this but I feel like your my family."  Max, Nikki and Neil hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> YO! guess who isn't sleeping? Just before you say something about, "Max did this so that's why he got locked in the safe" Don't start, please, I reviewed the last few minutes of the episode and was thought, "Wow, what did he do?" Tell me what he did because I'm super confused. He was the one who was basically threatened and all. Let me tell you this, if someone goes into my history they'll find, "what to say to someone who's suicidal" It'd be funny if they ask me a question relating that they're concerned when I just say how it's for a story.


End file.
